


A Horse That Can't Be Held Back

by CosmoKid



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Monty Green, Epilepsy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: For prompt: “Kick his ass for me.”





	A Horse That Can't Be Held Back

“Can you hold your horses for one second, Monty?” Miller asks, trying to hide his nerves by raising his voice.

“Why should I?” Monty retorts, pausing his incessant pacing to cross his arms and stare at Miller like he’s being ridiculous. “He could have _killed_ you! It was completely reckless!”

“I’m still alive,” he says in a weak attempt at defending Finn. Monty rolls his eyes.

“That doesn’t change the fact that he blindfolded an epileptic guy who happens to be part of the minority who have photosensitivity and is _very vocal_ about it, and took him to a laser tag arena just to win a bet!”

“Monty, sweetheart, calm down.” He crosses the space between them to touch Monty’s arm. “It was stupid, I’m not disagreeing with you there, but it’s not like Finn is known for great ideas. His team didn’t even win the bet anyway, you know. He chose laser tag when one half of the opposition is a national champion in paintballing.”

“Just because he lost doesn’t mean he didn’t choose a potentially life-threatening game for you. It doesn’t matter how much of a badass Harper is, if you’d had a seizure, you could have died,” Monty says, sounding more worried than angry now. Miller supposes that better, but he’d rather have a calm Monty so he cups Monty’s hand with one hand and smiles.

“So what do you want to do? Get revenge on them or something?”

“Exactly!” Monty says, his face lighting up. Miller sighs.

“I don’t know how people think I’m the overprotective, reckless one in this relationship,” he murmurs and chuckles lowly. He can’t help but enjoy how adorable his boyfriend is when he’s angry. “I’ll leave this whole revenge to you if that’s okay? You definitely have my permission to kick his ass for me though. That sound good, sweetheart?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
>  
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> 


End file.
